


A World of Our Own

by IndigoDream



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (and for once it's NOT Aiden), Bear School Witchers, Cat School Witchers, Multi, OC rambles, Some Fluff, Some angst, The Witcher Lore, WLW: Witchers Love Witchers, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), a cishet person? in my witcher fics? never, and mlms, lesbians in love, ok but also actual wlws, well he is in there too but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: A collection of Witcher OCs drabbles that I wrote about my friends' witcher OCs, including but not limited to:- Cat & Bear Witchers in love- a goat husband & dad (no he is not a goat) (he just owns goats)- another Cat Witcher (and his horse)And there probably will be others, because I've got no control over my love for other people's OCs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	A World of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo~ 
> 
> This first one gets a lil warning for Witchers being hunted and also Radovid trashing (: 
> 
> The two OCs here belong to [the amazing and lovely MaironsMaid!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaironsMaid/pseuds/MaironsMaid/%22) I hope you'll like it!

There is a certain nervousness inherent to Alanza, and it always worries Halka. The Cat’s legs are always bouncing ever so slightly, and even in her sleep, she is moving, tormented by nightmares that she does not share with anyone. 

“It would help you,” Halka has said more than once, “if you told someone about it. It doesn’t have to be me, but please, my darling, you need to let those fears out.” 

“I don’t fear anything,” Alanza had bit back each time, her golden eyes shining with an anger that Halka has soothed too often, “and I don’t need anyone.” 

They are both aware that this isn’t true. Halka has fought at Alanza’s side for years, has loved her for as long, and she has seen her lover shiver as they settled in melees, amongst soldiers who reeked of death and sweat. The battles they have fought together had left Alanza reeling, refusing to be touched or talked to, even by Halka. There are monsters that they both fear, and nights during which neither sleeps, too worried by the potential loss of each other to sleep. 

Halka has seen Alanza and her twin, and she knows how deeply they both need each other. Despite how much they fight and how little they look alike- Alanza is rather scrawny and she barely reaches Halka’s shoulders, while Aiden at least reaches her chin-, they are attached to each other’s hips whenever they are together. 

But mostly, Halka knows that it’s bullshit, because when Alanza is tired enough, when she is letting her guard drop after an exhausting fight, lets her Bear lover take care of her, she will whispers tender things in the night. There are also the moments when she is lost in pleasure, when she doesn’t restrain herself anymore as Halka pulls out sweet sounds from her, and she will cry out her love, cry out how much she needs Halka. 

Tonight, Alanza is prowling like a caged animal, looking around camp angrily, and Halka sighs. 

“Love,” she sighs, and the Cat turns her head to her sharply. “Come eat.” 

“I’ll eat after. We need to keep watch.” She is tense, still pacing as Halka fills a second bowl regardless. 

“It wasn’t a question, Alanza. Come eat, now.” The order is sharp, and Halka suspects it is what startles her into coming and sitting down. 

The Cat takes her bowl and eats quietly, her body still twitching as she resists the urge to turn and watch the woods. Halka doesn’t say anything; there is nothing else she can do but wait for her lover to calm down on her own, to come down from that fear instilled in her by the latest news. They are hunting witchers now in Redania, Radovid’s latest madness spreading. Now, they are on their way to Kaer Morhen, avoiding the mad king’s country as best as they can, their medallions hidden underneath their armors. 

“We will survive this,” Halka says finally, when her own bowl is empty. “We have weathered wars and monsters. This will be a footnote in history, not a main page.” 

She reaches for Alanza’s hand and kisses the scarred knuckles, but the Cat doesn’t relax as she usually would. 

“I hope so,” she whispers. “I hope you aren’t mistaken.” 

It is the first time in ten years that Alanza has admitted some fear, and Halka bites her own tongue at the bitterness in her lover’s voice. She hopes so as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> :D This is truly just self-indulgent stuff and it shall continue to be *finger guns*


End file.
